1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc player, which permits readily taking out disc and is small in size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 9-237455 proposes a disc player which has a playing portion disposed near a disc insertion slot for playback with a disc at a position, which is assumed when the entire disc is inserted slightly from the disc insertion slot. In this disc player, the disc is transferred by rotation of a transfer roller while the disc is held between a disc guide plate and the transfer roller.
Disposing the playing portion near the disc insertion slot as in this case, is effective for the size reduction of the disc player. Besides, doing so has another effect that the disc inserted from the disc insertion slot can be quickly transferred to the playing portion.
However, the transfer means transfers the inserted disc to the playing portion and also transfers the disc from the playing portion to a take-out position, is of roller type. Therefore, it is possible that the recording area of the disc is damaged or contaminated by the roller surface in contact with the recording area.
Japanese Patent Disclosure No.63-37853 shows a structure, in which a disc is transferred by pushing the edge of the disc. With this type, unlike the roller type, the recording area of the disc is neither damaged nor contaminated.
In the meantime, if the transfer means can push back the disc from the playing portion toward the disc insertion slot up to a position, at which the center hole of the disc projects to the outside, the disc can be readily taken out by inserting fingers into its center hole. Also, if the transfer means can push back the disc even up to a position, at which the center hole of the disc is exposed not entirely but partly to the outside, the disc can be readily taken out by holding the disc on the inner side thereof other than the recording area from the opposite sides with fingers. With the structure disclosed in the Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 63-37853, however, if the disc is pushed back by more than one half or at a high transfer speed, it is possible that the disc gets out to the outside.
In the use of the disc player particularly as a car-mounted one, the getting-out of the disc will pose a driver's danger that the driver's attention for driving is made loose by picking up the got-out disc. For this reason, hitherto the disc could not be pushed back so much. Consequently, it was difficult to take out the disc having been pushed back by the transfer means.